


Seeds Planted and Sown

by MagalaBee



Series: DimiMari Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimimari, Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), Dimimari Week 2020, F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: There is a joy to find in Faerghus... Every season has its blooming flower as the royal family grows.DimiMari Week Day 4: Seasons
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Series: DimiMari Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674229
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Seeds Planted and Sown

**Author's Note:**

> Another late posting, but this time its a longer fic!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this series of vignettes for Dimitri and Marianne and their growing family. It's supposed to be a few years passing between each mini-piece, so hopefully I conveyed that well.
> 
> As usual, if you enjoyed this, please leave Kudos and Comments!

_ Spring _

The weather is Faerghus was cold, even during spring. It was a month of sunshine that was only just warm enough to melt the winter snow, but still sent chills down Marianne’s spine. She was born in a village of tulips and green grass, yet all the same, she had come to enjoy the unique spring of the Kingdom.

With a smile on her lips, she reached down a hand to splash one of the large garden puddles. The icicles had melted in the last week, leaving tiny pools and rainbows all around Fhirdiad’s grounds. 

A high-pitched giggle rang through the windy afternoon air as the infant prince slapped his little hands against the puddle, following his mother’s example. Marianne kept one arm around her son, holding him upright from the mud, but leaning him close enough to play.

He squealed in joy and looked up at his mother with bright blue eyes.

Marianne grinned back. “Do you like the puddles, Vasily?” she asked. “They’re like bathtime for the garden.”

Vasily was only two months old. In another month, when he was just a bit bigger, he’d be officially coronated as the crown prince of Faerghus. She only had one more moon in which her son would still truly be hers.

Vasily kicked his feet, nearly losing one of his knitted yellow booties in the process. Marianne adjusted her hold on him, tucking him closer to her chest to make sure he didn’t lose it.

“Careful, my darling,” Marianne cooed. “It’s still cold out here, we can’t have you catching a chill.”

Vasily babbled, reaching up his wet fingers to grab at his mother’s cheeks now. He patted her chin, as if examining the way she spoke, trying to imitate her lips. 

“Bah bah auh--” he chirped.

Marianne leaned in closer, letting him pat her face all he liked. She smoothed back a lock of his pale blonde hair. “Mmm… You’re so much like your father, you might not feel the cold at all,” she murmured. “Faerghus born… my little lion cub.”

Vasily grabbed a stray lock of his mother’s blue hair and tugged excitedly. It was Marianne’s turn to laugh.

“Come on, then, my sweetling,” she stood up, bringing Vasily with her and balancing him on one hip. “Let’s go meet your father for tea, hm? IHe’s had so many meetings today, he’ll need you to help him smile.”

* * *

_ Summer _

There was a meadow that Marianne loved. A place Dimitri used to take her, years ago when they were shyly courting and took long horseback rides just to get some time alone. He had tucked flowers into her hair and she had given him blushing kisses in the shade of ambling tree branches. 

In the summertime, that meadow bloomed with wildflowers. Dotted by yellow buttercups, bluebells, and tiny white lilies-of-the-valley, it was a beautiful place.

Moreso now.

Marianne watched Vasily tug on Dimitris’s tunic, prompting his father to bend down so that the young prince could whisper in his ear. Dimitri smirked and nodded, quickly giving Vasily a kiss on the head before their little boy scampered off into the tall grass and flowers.

“What’s all that about?” Marianne asked as Dimitri sat beside her on their large picnic blanket. He reached into the basket they’d brought and pulled out a few blueberries.

“Don’t worry, he knows not to go far,” Dimitri assured her. “He just wanted to pick some flowers for his beautiful mother.”

Marianne giggled under her breath and leaned back, resting her shoulders against a wide tree trunk. They’d set their spread up beneath an evergreen today, giving Marianne plenty of space to spread out her pale lilac skirts and cradle the baby in her lap.

Their second-born looked a lot like Vasily. Bright blond hair and a distinctly Faerghus look to his tiny nose. But he had his mother’s brown eyes. 

He had her crest too… which had kept Marianne worried whenever their baby struggled to sleep through the night.

Dimitri leaned in close, looking at their second son, Hendrik, tenderly. “...He’s doing well today.”

“I know,” Marianne whispered. “Maybe it’s the fresh air? I think he’s been cooped up in the nursery too long.”

Dimitri nodded, reaching a hand out to gently trace his knuckle over Hendrik’s round, pink cheek. He was barely a month old, swathed in lace and flounces of linen. His little bonnet tied securely to protect him from burning in the summer sun.

“He’s a strong one,” Dimitri whispered. “He gets it from you, Masha.”

Marianned leaned her head against Dimitri’s shoulder. “...I wish he had your crest. Like Vasily.”

“I know,” Dimitri murmured. “But… Maurice is gone. He can’t haunt either of you anymore. He’ll be alright. I know he will.”

Hendrik squirmed a bit in his sleep, turning his little head and gurgling slightly in Marianne’s arms. His face began to scrunch up as if about to cry, and Marianne wondered if he was having a bad dream, like she so often did as a child. She wondered if he was cursed to bad dreams…

But he never cried out. Hendrik’s little face relaxed again and he continued his nap. Maybe it was just her imagination.

Marianne looked up as Vasily bound back through the meadow, a fistful of picked flowers in his hand. He had grass stains on his britches and had rolled up his tunic sleeves, trying to mimic his father.

“Mama--” Vasily grinned as he stood in front of her, proudly offering her his makeshift bouquet. “Su’prise!”

She smiled and used one hand to accept the little bundle he had picked for her. He was almost five years old and getting so big.

“Thank you, my darling. They’re beautiful.”

* * *

_ Autumn _

This far north, the weather turned fast. Summers were lush and green, but they never lasted long, and Faerghus was quick to turn shades of gold and orange. Harvest festivals spread across the kingdom, all rushing in before the first snows broke.

Outside the castle, leaves had fallen in large heaping piles. The boys loved to play in them, both of them howling in laughter and shouting as they chased one another through the lawn.

Marianne watched them from the window. She knew that she should be outside with them. She wasn’t at meetings. Hadn’t gone to any for days.

“Don’t,” Dimitri murmured, placing a hand on her knee. “Masha… I see the heaviness in your eyes. Don’t blame yourself.”

She looked from the window to him. Dimitri had taken the afternoon off to be with her. To watch the boys from the window and keep her from slipping too far into melancholy.

She swallowed and tried to smile back. “I know… but... “

He shook his head. “No. These things happen sometimes. It is a force of nature, Marianne, no fault of your own.”

She looked down at her lap, feeling a heaviness on her shoulders. She felt her throat tighten. 

Marianne knew that this sorrow would pass. Her depression still came in occasional waves, but she knew how to manage it now. This time, it was just...circumstantial.

Dimitri’s hand moved, taking hers and giving her palm a gentle squeeze. He leaned forward, kissing her cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered. “You’ve given me two beautiful sons, Marianne… I could never ask for anything more, I am already so much more blessed than I ever thought I would be.”

“I love you too,” Marianne whispered, squeezing his hand in return. She brought her eyes to his. He still looked at her so soft and warm, like the first time he had held her hand in the quiet ruins of the Garreg Mach cathedral. Both of them had prayed to a goddess they didn’t think could hear them, back then.

Now, they gave their hopes and fears to each other.

“I really do love you,” she said again. Sometimes she needed to say it twice.

“I know you do,” Dimitri kissed her again, this time letting it linger just a bit longer. “And the boys know it too.”

As if on cue, there was another peel of laughter from the princes as they chased one another outside, throwing handfuls of leaves into the air around them.

Marianne looked out the window, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

“Come on,” Dimitri urged, standing up and gently tugging her hands until she came with him. “Let’s join them.”

* * *

_ Winter _

Despite how cold it always was, Marianne loved the winters of Faerghus most of all. The land was covered in glittering snow and all the hearths in the castle were lit with roaring fires. It had always been a time of year for delicious stews and old carols and good reasons for her and Dimitri to cuddle up alone and share a bit of heat.

Her husband’s cloak was heavy, with fluffy black and white furs that draped from the tops of her shoulders halfway down her back. The royal blue velvet of it would drag on the floor behind her, but now was just gathered in a warm, comfortable bundle around her in the bed.

Dimitri kept one arm around her back, holding her close as his other arm balanced Vasily and Hendrik. Marianne’s grasp was occupied with their newborn baby girl.

“A princess,” she whispered, her head of matted, messy hair tucked against his shoulder. The boys had fallen asleep already, excited to meet their new sister, but not willing to stay up past midnight. After such a long labor, neither she nor Dimitri had the energy to take them back to their own beds.

This one was big enough for them all. It would do for tonight.

“She’s beautiful,” Dimitri cooed, looking down at the tiny bundle of swaddling. “She looks like you.”

It was true. After two blonds, their third baby was born with her mother’s petal-blue hair. “I’m so glad,” Marianne sighed. “I was so scared something would go wrong.”

“I know,” Dimitri murmured. Marianne had gone into labor early, surprising them all when she went into labor the night before the annual winter ball. Neither of them would be dancing tomorrow evening, but Dimitri was sure that their guests would forgive them. “But she is perfect, Masha.”

Marianne was tired. Her arms could barely hold their daughter, but she still refused to let go. “Inessa… Our perfect little Inessa.”

“I like that name,” he murmured. “Inessa…”

Outside, snow began to fall in the dark night. There would be a fresh blanket of powder in the morning, and the kingdom would alight with celebrations when the birth of their princess was announced.

But for the rest of the night, she was all theirs. The fireplace giving a soft glow to their family of five, all piled in bed together, Marianne warm and secure in Dimitri’s cloak.


End file.
